Various types of motorcycle attachments are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a helmet bracket and motorcycle floorboard mount kit including a pair of identical L-shaped first mounting brackets, with each of the pair of first mounting brackets having a pair of first threaded apertures, a pair of second threaded apertures, a pair of first mounting bolts, and a pair of second mounting bolts. The pair of first mounting bolts of each of the pair of first mounting brackets and the pair of second mounting bolts of each of the pair of first mounting brackets are configured to removably attach a right mounting bracket of the pair of first mounting brackets to a top surface of a right side of a pair of motorcycle passenger floorboards and a left mounting bracket of the pair of first mounting brackets to a top surface of a left side of the pair of motorcycle passenger floorboards. What has been further needed is a second mounting bracket having a continuous notch and a threaded opening. A third mounting bolt removably attaches the second mounting bracket to a motorcycle. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of the right mounting bracket and the left mounting bracket of the pair of first mounting brackets to forwardly extend each of the right side and the left side, respectively, of the pair of motorcycle such that the first mounting bracket is configured to forwardly extend the motorcycle passenger floorboard approximately 2.5 inches, and the second mounting bracket is configured to releasably hang a helmet. The kit thus provides a passenger on a motorcycle with a more comfortable seating position by forwardly extending a pair of motorcycle passenger floorboards. The second mounting bracket of the kit also provides a motorcycle rider with an easy and convenient way to hang and store his helmet while the helmet is not in use.